1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable hand operable aspirators for removing matter from a body cavity, and particularly vomit and like matter from the mouth and throat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous suction aspirators for use in removing fluid and the like from body cavities are well known. Such aspirators are typically found in hospitals, where their operation can be monitored by hospital personnel. Loss of suction or vacuum is not a problem because of continuous operation of the associated motor operated vacuum pump.
The siphon tube or catheter of such an aspirator is relatively small in diameter because of the nature of the fluids extracted from body cavities and wounds. However, where the aspirator is used to remove matter such as vomit from the throat, the catheter is subject to clogging. Fortunately, the presence of monitoring personnel, as needed, permits immediate attention to the problem of clearing the catheter. It is critical that vomit, for example, not be allowed to drain back into the patient's throat because it could then be drawn into the lungs and present the severe danger of virulent infection. Such reverse flow is not possible if the vacuum pump is operated continuously to provide a steady vacuum.
The weight, complexity and expense of motor operated hospital type aspirators limit their use in emergency situations by ambulance personnel and paramedics. In addition, there is usually no ready source of power for their operation, aside from batteries with their obvious shortcomings.
A few portable, hand or foot operated aspirators have been proposed for use by emergency personnel, but they have been found to be largely impractical for a variety of reasons. Some require the use of both hands, and one hand is usually needed to guide the catheter into the patient's throat. Some are difficult to sterilize for reuse. Most are subject to clogging, particularly where in-line filters are used. The dilemma posed is that when the catheter is made large enough to easily pass vomit, there is the potential for back-flow of this matter into the throat and lungs of the victim.